


Pork Cutlet Problems

by QueenWinterofLuna



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cooking, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 11:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15640209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenWinterofLuna/pseuds/QueenWinterofLuna
Summary: Victor and Yuuri decide to make pork cutlet bowls/Katsudon~!





	Pork Cutlet Problems

**Author's Note:**

> ~Victor and Yuuri live together  
> ~Victor and Yuuri are NOT in Hasetsu  
> ~Includes headcanon that Victor is a bad cook  
> Enjoy~!

     Victor sighed as he walked into the house him and Yuuri shared. "Finally home after buying all the groceries for the week!" Yuuri went to go help him immediately. "Why are there so many bags? The list I gave you was fairly small." Victor set the bags on the counter. "You know how much I love surprises!" Yuuri set down his share of the bags and started to unpack the groceries laughing and confused. He reached into the bag and pulled an item out. "Why did you buy pork cutlets? These weren't on the list." Victor smiled and unpacked the rest of the items in the bag. Eggs, peas, breading... Yuuri looked at him, "These are all the ingredients to make pork cutlet bowls..." Victor smiled, "Yup! That's what's for dinner tonight."

      After they finished up putting away the rest of the groceries, Victor prepared the ingredients for the pork cutlet bowls and called Yuuri over. "Yuuri~! It's ready!" Yuuri came into the kitchen with a "Kiss the Cook" apron on. Victor ran up to him and gave him a hug. "Aw~! You look so cute in an apron!" Yuuri smirked, "I though we were going to make pork cutlet bowls." Victor took his arms off of Yuuri. "Oh yes, you're right! Let's start!"

     Victor walked up to the counter with all the ingredients and waited there. Yuuri waited to see if he was gong to do anything, but Victor didn't move. Yuuri came a bit closer. Was Victor sweating?! "Uh Victor are you alri-" Victor cut Yuuri's sentence short, "Yes yes I'm fine. So what we do first is uh..." Victor looked at the ingredients. Yuuri stared at him, "Victor, don't tell me you don't know how to cook!" Victor looked down a bit nervous, "So you see I uh was always busy so I never really took the time to learn how to cook..." Victor was preparing himself for Yuuri to at least laugh a little bit, but was met with a different reaction. "I helped out a lot in the kitchen, so I guess I could teach you."

    Victor was surprised, but grateful. "Oh yes Yuuri that would be wonderful!" Yuuri guided Victor along the steps of breading the pork cutlets. Victor knew how to do it after watching Yuuri's demonstration, but decided to play around a little bit. "Yuuri am I doing it right?" Victor was doing everything absolutely wrong. "Uh not exactly. Here let me help you." Yuuri went up behind Victor and grabbed his wrists guiding him through all the steps. Victor smirked, "If you wanted a hug so bad, you could've just asked for one." Yuuri removed his hands immediately and his face was a little pink. The blush went away after Yuuri saw through Victor's plan. "Hmm I don't think I was the one desperate for a hug, _Victor_." Victor smiled, "Hmm? I thought we were making pork cutlet bowls right now, not talking about me." Yuuri and Victor laughed before going back to finishing their pork cutlet bowls.

    "All done!", Victor exclaimed as they finished making their meal. Yuuri smiled, "Yup I have a feeling these are going to taste a lot better than the ones back in Hasetsu." Victor looked up at Yuuri confused. "Why do you say that?" Yuuri smiled, "Because we made them together." They both brought their dinner to the table and began to eat. "So Victor, why did we make pork cutlet bowls today? You were always the one that was so strict about me not eating them unless I win something." Victor looked up at him and planted a kiss on his cheek, fulfilling the apron's orders. "You've won my heart."

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, don't forget to leave kudos! Check out my profile for my other writing. If you are interested in reading more from me or requesting writing (free), check out my Tumblr (queenwinterofluna)~! Thank you for reading!


End file.
